


Chiseled In Stone

by rocgod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocgod/pseuds/rocgod
Summary: A Moment of GriefNOTE:This is my first ever writing attempt and first ever posting of any type of story, I'm not sure what made me write it let alone post it but I'm in a melancholy kind of way right now.





	Chiseled In Stone

She stands there reading the name chiseled in stone under "Her" apple tree, she reads it over and over in her minds voice finally saying a shy "Hi" out loud, wishing she could hear "Hello Dear" one more time.


End file.
